The Slytherin Princess
by Wind'ssong-Water'scall
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts for her 6th year from America, with a few secrets of her own. Soon she will find that life at Hogwarts is not as simple as it seems, and shes not axactly who she thought. Warning slash will be in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Slytherin Princess

Author: Windandsummer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of any of its thoughts or ideas, I do, however, own my own ideas and the character Paige. "Don't sue, it's not worth your time."

Pairing: Draco/Paige (OFC)

Also this goes up to book six but does not include it. Some of the charaters are OC, while others are twisted to suit my own purposes. A warning to all, there will be slash in later chapters. I will warn you ahead of time and you may skip those chapters if it offends.

Summary:  
A new girl arrives at Hogwarts for her 6th year from America, with a few secrets of her own. Soon she will find that life at Hogwarts is not as simple as it seems, and she's not exactly who she thought she was.

A/N: Sorry for the bad summary, hopefully this story is more original than it sounds.

A/N: I dont have a beta for this story and am looking for one. Anyone interested please speak up, and I apologize for the mistakes here and now!

Edit: I would like to thank the wonderful lenamoster for doing a quick beta on Chapters 1-4 

---

Paige got on the Hogwarts train, looking around for a sign of someone she knew. This was her first year at Hogwarts, even though she was going into her sixth year of school. Her family had moved to England from their home in America only a month ago. She had attended Hinsburg in New York ever since she had turned eleven. Her parents had been supportive of her schooling since they were both purebloods. Her mother came from from Europe, while her father's family had originated in America.

In Hinsburg, blood lines weren't really a big deal. Generally, everyone saw themselves as equals, no matter what. That was certainly not the case here. This she found out quickly after meeting the Zabinis, her mother's side of the family. Her cousin Blaise was was an overprotective pain in the ass, and Blaise's mother Larin was beyond snobbish. Her mother had told her that her family's prejudice was the main reason she had moved to the states. She had had no real contact with them since going to the states, and Paige couldn't imagine why they had to move here, near them, now.

Paige sighed but let it go. Her mother must have missed at least her brother Donald, who she hadn't seen since she was seventeen. Paige just wished she didn't have to be in the same year as Blaise. When they had gone to London to get their supplies for school he had seemed cold and put out, so she had gone off on her own to try to make a friend or two. She had even started a growing conversation with a boy named Neville who was also going to Hogwarts, but then Blaise had come up and pulled her away. Paige had been so angry when he had yelled at her and told her that no family of his was going to be seen with a Gryffindor.

When she had asked him who he thought she should talk to, more out of sarcasm than anything else, he had proceeded to drag her over to a group of his friends. This group consisted of two boys named Crabbe and Goyle and a girl named Pansy. They were all extremely dense, but were nice enough. Surprisingly, she and Pansy got on rather well. Deciding that they were bored with the boys' company, Paige and Pansy left to explore Diagon Alley on their own and had a rather good time together.

Coming out of her thoughts, Paige looked in a few compartments, trying to find a seat. The first few were packed but she finally found a semi-empty one. Inside were two boys and two girls. She recognized one of the boys as Neville.

"Oh, hey Neville. Sorry about the other day. Do you guys mind if I join you in here?"

Neville looked up and smiled. "Sure, no problem, and don't worry about the other day; I understand how Slytherins can be."

Moving into the compartment she sat down by the window on the other side of Neville. He turned to the others in the compartment and introduced her.

"Paige this is Harry, Ginny, and Luna." Neville pointed to each person as he said their name. Paige shook hands with each one. "Paige is new here from America."

Smiling, Paige turned to address the group. "So are all of you in the sixth year as well?"

"No," Ginny answered, "Luna and I are going into our fith years."

"Oh, ok. So what houses are all of you in?" Paige asked.

"Well, Ginny and I are in Gryffindor," Harry answered.

"And I'm in Ravenclaw," said Luna.

They continued to chat about school, friends and their houses. Paying little attention to what was going on around them, they were all surprised when the compartment door slammed open. Standing there were Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and some boy Paige hadn't met yet, although she had to admit he was very good looking. The unknown boy seemed to be standing in the center of the group, with Blaise to his right. Harry got up quickly, pulling out his wand. Soon Neville, Luna, and Ginny were also standing up holding their wands out defensivly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"Nothing to do with you Potter, I'm just here to help Blaise retrieve his cousin. Seems she's new and doesn't know trash when she sees it," Malfoy sneered back. Everyone but Neville, who already knew of her connection to Blaise, turned around to look at Paige.

Harry shook his head. It didn't matter to him if she was Blaise's cousin. She was nice and he wasn't about to let Malfoy's group ruin that. "She's not going anywhere with you, Malfoy," Harry answered back.

Paige, seeing that a fight was about to break out and not wanting anyone to get hurt, stepped forward. "No, it's ok, Harry. I'll be fine, I'm friends with Pansy and Blaise is my cousin."

"Hear that, Potter? She knows where she belongs." With that, Malfoy and his friends stepped back from the doorway, leaving room for Paige to step out with them. Paige squeezed out into the hallway giving them each a small smile. "Sorry about this guys, no hard feelings. I hope to see you all at school." 

Neville spoke up, trying to sound reasuring. "Don't worry, it's fine and you're right, we'll see you at school." At this the others nodded and Paige gave them all a broad smile before waving goodbye.

Turning to Pansy, Paige struck up a conversation about the latest dress robes out as she followed the Slytherins to their compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Slytherin Princess chapter two

Disclaimer: Again I own only what came from my own imagination

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying the story though I am very saddened by the lack of the reviews. I am still looking for some one to Beta this story if anyone is intrested. And again Please read and review. I have no clue what you want from this story if you dont tell me.

Also this gos up to book six but not including it. Some of the charaters are OC, while others are twisted to suit my own purposes. A warning to all there will be slash in later chapters, I will warn you ahead of time and you may skip those chapters if it offends.

PDPDPDPDPPDPDPPDPDP

Once they were all settled into their commpartment Blaise started in on her. "What were you doing, I warned you about Gryffindors let alone Harry Potter!" Blaise said looking truly pissed.

For the life of her Paige couldn't understand what the bid deal was about. Sure they were in a diffrent houses but they still all went to the same school. For a moment she just sat there saying nothing, thinking of letting it all blow over. Then she got mad, no she was more than mad she was fucking pissed off. How dare he think that just because he was her cousin that he could tell her who to talk to. He had no right, she would talk to the Gryffindors anytime she liked.

"You know Blaise you right, you did warn me not to talk to the Gryffindors. But do you want to know something? I dont give a flying fuck what you think. Just because your my cousing doesn't give you the right to boss me around and it ends now!" With that Paige stood up servaded the others and turned to Pansy. "Come on Pansy lets get out of here, give them time to get over themselves." With a shrugg and a smile to the guys Pansy got up and fallowed Paige out to find another compartment.

Starting up a conversation about the rudness of boys, Paige was supprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was Draco and was confused about why he had fallowed her out.

"Um.. did you want someting Draco." She asked smiling nervously, wondering what he must think of her now.

"Yeah I just wanted to say that, that was great back there. You should never let anyone tell you how to live your life, trust me once it starts it never realy stops." Draco said with a small smile.

A little confused but glad for some reason beyond her comprehension that he hadn't taken offence, Paige smiled back. "Thanks, I'll rember that." Draco nodded his head in exceptence before turning back to his commartment. Shaking her head as if it would dispell the confusion in it, Paige turned back to Pansy and they contiued there discusion. Although now there was a little less vemon in it on Paiges part.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Paige was more than a little supprised at the grandness of the castle. Knowing what creatures pulled the carriages up to the castle she was not intirerly thrilled about the prospect of getting in one. Pansy conviced her it was completey safe though and they found themselves in one with a RavenClaw named Avalbane and her boyfriend who was a Hufflepuff named Kael.

Both Avalbane and Kael were rather friendly and Paige and Pansy had a rather good time talking to them. Having arrived at the school the four promised to meet up again later in the week once they were all settled in. Following Pansy into the Great Hall, Paige sat down at the Slytherin table hoping that they would do the her sorting after all the others and not before. None of the faculty aproached her though and the sorting begain so she knew she was in the clear. Once the sorting was done giving RavenClaw five new students, Hufflepuff with five as well, Gryffindor with only two, and Sytherin with only three, Dumbledor stood up to make his speach.

"I like welcome you all to Hogwarts. I suspect that while there is tensions in the air around us we will all be able to hold our selfs above such things. I like to annouse that the Forbidden Forest is of limits this year, and that there will be a list of objects in your house common rooms that are forbidden in the school coridors.I'd like you to welcome Miss Renvard your new teacher for Defence against the dark art. But before we get on with the feast there is one more student to be sorted. Miss Paige Worth is here from America and will being joining our sixth years in class. Miss Worth will you please come up here to be sorted into your house."

Walking up to the front of the Hall Paige never felt more consious of how she looked before. All she could think of was the fact that her dark ebony skin was to dark, and her dark brown eyes were to bland and that her long spiraled curls were to extragent. Reaching the chair with the sorting hat upon it she waited until a very shrill looking women lifted the hat then sat down. When the women placed the hat on her head she was supprised on how far it went, then it begain to speak to her.

"Ah, an older student I see, and from america as well. Very diffrent belifes you have there. Oh I see that you decend from the Zabini line, a very noble line of pure blood Slytherin. Oh I can see that your blood is pure all the way back to to Slytherin himself. Quite curious seeing as you come from America and all. Oh but I also see you have the brains to lead you well in RavenClaw, the heart to do you well in Hufflepuff, and the strenth to rival any Gryffindor. But seeing as your souls match belongs to Slytherin might be best to put you there as well. So **_"Slytherin"_** it is."

Being not only very confused but a little shook up Paige got off the chair slowly and walked over to sit down beside Pansy again. All around the room the other students were looking at her strangly. The ones who had breifly met her wondered how someone so nice could end up in Slytherin, the others wondered if all Americans were Slytherin material. Off at the Gryffindor table a one Harry Potter was very put out by the sorting. He had liked this girl, not only was she very nice but he felt some kind of connection to her like the were always ment to be friends. Gathering up all the courage he could muster Harry desided he wasn't going to let her being placed in Slytherin stop him from getting to know her better. From some reason once this desion was made he felt much better and went on to enjoy a rather splindid feast.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Slytherin Princess Chapter Three

Author: Windandsummer

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that came from my imagination.

--- 

When the feast was over Paige followed Pansy to the dungeons. Once there, she was told by a girl prefect named Meg that she would have her own room like the rest of the six years. Showing her to her room, the girl stopped in front of a picture of a mermaid with long flowing blond hair and a silver tail. Paige looked at the mermaid a moment, then Meg stepped forward and explained, "these paintings work like the ones we use in front of the common rooms. The mermaid's name is Lena, and she is very friendly and will keep people out, even if they have the password, if you ask her to. Your password is Vampire." With that Meg smiled and said goodnight, leaving Paige in front of the mermaid painting.

"Evening, Lena, it's nice to meet you. Password is Vampire." Paige said. Lena smiled, nodded her head, and swung open. Paige stepped inside, expecting a room covered in green and silver like the common room, but was pleasantly surprised to see that it was decorated in hues of purple and blue. Her walls, which were stone, were draped in deep purple drapes, while her floor was covered in lush blue carpeting. Her bed was gold while her comforter was a mix of deep blues and purples. Her wardrobe, desk and fireplace were also trimmed in gold, while the couch that sat in front of the fire was a lush purple.

Moving to the bathroom and opening the door she saw a large tub, a toilet and a long marble counter. Sighing with happiness Paige walked back into her room and changed into her nightwear which consisted of a pink tank top and pink and red pajama bottoms. Setting a magic alarm that would sound like chimes in the morning, she crawled under the covers and said a simple extinguishing spell to blow out her candles.

---

Making her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Paige arrived in time to have Pansy introduce her to a few other Slytherin girls. Most of them seemed a little creepy to Paige. It was one thing to be smart and conniving, it was something else altogether to act like a brute. There was one girl though that seemed nice enough. Her name was Alana and she too came from a pureblood family. Talking to her, she found that Alana was really bright and liked the same classes she did. Both of them liked Divinations and Potions extremely well, and she, Alana, and Pansy talked about it all the way to their first class of the day, Potions in the dungeon. Their class was to be with the Gryffindors and they wanted to make sure they got good seats. Paige and Alana sat at a table together while Pansy and Millicent sat at the table behind them. Soon the rest of the class piled in and Paige noticed right away that Draco and Blaise had taken the table beside them. Glaring at Blaise, she nodded and smiled at Draco, who smiled back. She was about to try and start a conversation with him when Professor Snape swept into the classroom.

"Today we will be working on a lunar potion. A potion that if brewed correctly will give you the ability to see into the dark without any noticeable side-effects. This potion, however, is quite tedious and will take some skill. Skill that some of you quite frankly just don't have," he announced, turning to glare at a boy Paige quickly identified as Harry.

"Your pairs for today will be as follows: Granger-Bulstrode, Potter-Malfoy, Weasley-Goyle,Finnigan-Crabbe, Zabini-Anderson,Worth-Parkinson..." The list went on but Paige had stopped listening after she had heard that she was partnered with Pansy.

Moving around to the stations, she saw that they would be sharing with Draco and Harry. Seeing the clearly visible tension between the two, she wondered briefly why Professor Snape would pair them together. Letting the thought go, she moved to help Pansy gather their supplies for the potion. As they got to work, Paige and Pansy chatted about school and their home lives. Paige made an effort to ignore the constant angry muttering going on between Harry and Draco, but after a while she couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you two knock it off? There are far more important things than your obvious dislike for each other. One being your grade in this class," she snapped. Both boys looked at her in shock, surprised that she would snap at them.

"Oh, don't look at me that way. If someone hasn't said anything yet about the childish way you two argue, they should have." Both were quiet a moment before Draco spoke up.

"You're right, I have much more important things to attend to than Potter." Harry looked like he was going to reply with an equally scathing comment when Paige again butted in.

"So, Draco, Harry, tell me about yourselves."

"Well," Draco said, cutting Harry off, "my parents are purebloods. My mother was a Black before she married my father. I grew up at Malfoy Manor, and I generally spend my free time with my friends or playing Quidditch. I'm the seeker for our team."

"Yes, Draco's amazing." Pansy pitched in with an over-the-top smile.

"So, how about you, Harry?" Paige asked.

"Yes Potter, tell us more about yourself." Draco cut in.

Harry looked like he was going to get into it again with Draco when he noticed the look on Paige's face, and he decided telling her a little about himself couldn't hurt. And she seemed like a really nice girl.

"Well, I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle since my parents were killed in the war. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got my letter for school. I'm best friends with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and I'm seeker for the Gryffindor team." Harry explained.

"How about you, Paige?" Harry asked.

"Well, I grew up in New York, and I attended Hinsburg until my family moved here this last year. My father is a pureblood American Wizard, while my mother is Blaise's father's sister. Most families in Hinsburg are mixed so having pure blood there is not as huge as it is here. Its kind of strange moving back here, but my mother's family summoned us and we had to come," Paige said.

Pansy smiled and said, "my mother owled me this morning telling my that she had known your mother from school, in answer to the owl I sent to her last night about our arrival."

"Yeah" Paige answered "my mom was a Slytherin through and through in school. It wasn't until a friend of hers had died in the war that she kind of woke up. That's when she had decided to move to America."

"Who died?" Draco asked sounding truly curious.

"One of my mom's best friends. I don't know what her name was after she got married but when she and my mom were in school together, her name was Lily Evans," she told them. This seemed to catch Harry's attention. 

"Did you say Lily Evans?" He asked.

"Yeah, that was her name. They were in different houses so I'm not really sure how it all started but they were really close. My mom was crushed when she died; she still gets upset when she thinks about it. After it happened she left her family and moved to America where she met my dad," she said, looking at Harry.

After that they went back to making their potions, and for the rest of class Harry was really quiet. He knew something had to be off. He had been only a year old when his mother had died, and Paige was the same age that he was. There was no way her mother had met her father after his mother's death. Not wanting to say anything in front of Pansy and Malfoy, Harry decided he would catch up to her after class and see if they could figure out what had happened, because Harry knew this was more than a matter of messed-up dates. He could feel it in his gut and he had learned by now never to question his gut.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Slytherin Princess chapter 4

Author: Windandsummer

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing.

A/N: Ok I know that this is short but it was a hard chapter to write and I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it. But here it is in all its glory. Hope you all like it. Much Luv.

---

When class was over, Harry still hadn't come up with a way to approach Paige. Deciding it didn't really matter how it got said, he waited until she was about to leave to call out to her.

"Hey Paige, can I talk to you a minute?" Paige nodded and turned to tell Pansy and the others to go on without her.

"Sure Harry, what do you need?" she asked sounding rather curious.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about what you said in class today, you know about your mom's friend." He said.

"Ok, what about it?"

"Well you see, my mom was Lily Evans," he told her.

"Oh wow, Harry, that's great. Well I mean not great that she died but great as in, well, you know," she said feeling flustered at not being able to put her feelings into words.

"No I understand. You see, the thing is, well, there's no way what your mom said was the truth."

"What do you mean by that?" Paige asked, sounding a little peeved.

"The thing is my mom died when I was one, and we're almost the same age. There's no way your mom could have met your dad after my mom died if she didn't leave for the states until then," he told her, feeling somewhat bad for saying that her mother was a liar.

Paige was quiet for a moment. For some reason she believed Harry, but she didn't understand why her mother would lie about something like that. And for that matter, if she was already born by the time her mother had come to that states, did that mean her father wasn't really her father? It didn't make sense. There had to be something else going on, and she was going to find out what it was no matter what.

Harry looked at her nervously, watching her process the information and hoping she wouldn't hate him for what he told her. Finally Paige looked up.

"Harry, can I ask you a favor?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"Sure, ask me anything," he told her truthfully.

"Can you help me find out what really happened?"

"Yeah, sure. I can do that," he said, smiling.

In a comfortable silence they began walking toward their next class.

"Hey, Harry? Do you know anyone who might know what really happened? I mean it's not like my mom is going to tell me, and I don't think any of the other kids here will know. Maybe a teacher or something."

"Yeah I know someone who would know. Mind you, he's not great at telling you stuff when it matters, but I promise you he knows the truth." Harry's face turned stony as he thought of a way to get Dumbledore to tell the whole truth for once. Reaching the door to their class Harry knew what he had to do. And by god, he was going to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Slytherin Princess chapter 5

Author: Windandsummer

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing.

A/N: Ok I now officially have a new beta the wonderful living4theblue. Thanks so much for the quick return.

I hope the fact that this chapter is longer makes up for the length of chapter 4. Much Luv. Windandsummer

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Paige stood with Harry in front of what seemed like a huge statue.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"As I'll ever be," Paige said, looking slightly pale.

Harry nodded, turned back to the statue, and said the password: "Chocolate Frogs."

Paige watched as the statue moved to reveal a set of stairs. Quickly moving forward, she climbed the stairs till she came to a door. Steadying her nerves, she turned to glance once at Harry for reassurance before knocking on the door. There was a second's pause before a voice within told them to enter.

"Ahh Harry, and Paige. I had expected to see the two of you soon," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk looking slightly annoyed. Paige, on the other hand, was confused. How and why would Dumbledore know that they would come to see him?

As if sensing Harry's annoyance, Dumbledore spoke to reassure him. "Don't worry, Harry. I have given up the ideal that you and those around you are too young and inexperienced to handle the full truth. Furthermore, I wish that I had never started that with you since it has since caused you so much anguish." Harry was surprised at Dumbledore's apology but was glad to hear it none the less.

Paige glanced between the two, wondering what had passed between them to cause tension like this. Seeing as she wasn't going to get an answer to her unspoken question she sat down in the chair beside Harry and waited for Dumbledore to tell them what he knew.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell this to you, Paige. I had rather thought that your mother would have done it once you were older, but I knew from the way you acted the first day that you knew nothing of your past. You see, Paige, only some of what your mother told you is true. And in order to get this straight, let's start from the beginning." Dumbledore paused and Paige look at Harry, feeling rather nervous about what she was about to be told. Harry, sensing her unease, grasped a hold of her hand. He knew it wasn't something he would normally do with someone he hardly knew, but it felt right comforting her. Feeling the warmth of Harry's hand seeping into her, she turned and gave him a tiny smile before turning back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave her an understanding smile before starting his tale. "When your mother first came to Hogwarts, she was full of the ideas that her family had for so long planted in her head, and she was quickly placed in Slytherin. She was found to be very bright, but extremely cold to others. That is, until she met Harry's mother, Lily. Lily was as smart as they come and extremely kind and caring. Your mothers met in Charms class. They were paired together and in that first day they both learned to appreciate each other's intellect. At first they spoke only in class and from there, they started sneaking away from their friends to visit with each other. Soon they were the best of friends.

"Their friendship, however, was kept rather secret until they were discovered by a group of Gryffindors. This had the potential of ruining their friendship but by this time Beonca had changed for the better, realizing that house had nothing to do with who you really are. So both she and Lily pushed the Gryffindors to accept them, and before too long it was a common occurrence to see your mothers together.

"Of course the Slytherins hated this and tried everything in order to split the two apart. But seemingly against the odds, they remained best friends. Throughout the years they did almost everything together. They even dated together, going out on double dates. So when Lily started dating James, Beonca tagged along with Sirius. Right away the two couples hit it off and they became inseparable. Almost as soon as they graduated they married. They were extremely happy for a time, and then the war started to get more and more violent. The darkness was only lifted for a brief spell when we found that Beonca was pregnant.

"This made us all a bit more nervous. Not that we weren't extremely happy for them, but it was just the thought that she was much more vulnerable now. Things only got worse on that end when we found that Lily had kept up the tradition and was also pregnant. At first, they both refused to be treated differently and continued to fight in the war, but as their time got closer and closer we finally convinced them to take a break. In May Beonca gave birth to beautiful baby girl named Paige."

Here Dumbledore paused, giving them time to absorb everything they learned. Paige was shocked to find out that her father was really a man named Sirius. Of course, he sounded like a nice enough fellow, but she knew nothing about him. She couldn't understand however why her mother had lied to her all these years.

Harry was in a similar state. Why had no one told him that Sirius had a daughter; that he wasn't alone at all but he had a cousin of sorts? These thoughts raced through their brains until Dumbledore began to speak again.

"I know this is a lot to take in. And I truly am sorry, Harry, that we never told you, but we could not tell you the truth without putting Paige and her mother in danger. You see after you were born, Harry, they all couldn't have been happier. They were together all the time, and you and Paige took to one another like a mermaid takes to water. That first year was splendid for them until they got the news that the Potters were being targeted by Voldemort. So your parents went underground with Sirius as their Secret Keeper. This worked out fine so that Lily and Beonca could be together and give each other support. It wasn't until we heard of the prophecies that everything got so out of control."

Harry paused for a moment before interrupting. "Prophecies? But I thought there was only one."

Dumbledore smiled at him sadly before continuing, "Sadly no, in truth, there were two. One concerned the boy who would save us from Voldemort, and one of a much darker nature. The second prophecy stated that there would be a child born from the merging of two dark lines. This child would be friend to the light, but the key to the dark. The child would be a girl born in the last full month of spring. She, if taken under the Dark Lord's wing, would become a powerful Witch, strong enough to make him invincible. They would rule the world together until the end of all time. That child was you, Paige.

"That is why you and your mother moved to the United States. We couldn't risk him getting a hold of you, so when Voldemort attacked and killed Lily and James leaving only Harry alive we were frantic with worry. Our first thought was to give Harry to Beonca and Sirius to take and hide in the States with them so that the two of you could grow up together. But we quickly realized that wasn't safe since Sirius had been their secret keeper and only he could have told Voldemort were to find the Potters.

"We now know however that it was Peter that told Voldemort the location of the Potters, and sadly regret the time Sirius spent in Azkaban. We also regret that the two of you were kept apart for so long. But you must understand that we thought it safer for all if Paige was kept away from where Voldemort's followers might reach her. We had no idea that you would even come back to England until we heard from your mother.

"I'm not quite sure about the manner of her relationship with the man who raised you since I was never made aware of an official divorce. But our sources tell us that your mother's family called you back her in order to bring you to Voldemort. They are extremely proud that it is someone from their line that will make Voldemort so great.

"The Order did not wish for me to tell you both all that I have, but I decided that you deserved to know the truth after all this time. I also wish to start training you, Paige, alongside Harry. He might be the one destined to kill Voldemort but I believe that with you at his side their will be no defeating him."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Neither Harry nor Paige could quite digest all they had learned. Finally the thick silence lifted as Dumbledore spoke again, "I know this is all too much to handle at the moment, but there is one last thing you need to know Paige. Sirius, your father, was killed last year in a Death Eater attack. I am so sorry that you never got to meet him, but I can tell you that he loved you and your mother dearly. He hardly ever spoke of you so that he wouldn't put you in danger. He thought that if you stayed in America away from the war, you would be safe and have a normal life. He kept a few items hidden here at the school that if you wish I can get for you. After the two of you depart I will contact the Order and have your mother brought in. I know she would love to meet you, Harry, and I assume the three of you need to talk."

Both Harry and Paige nodded their agreement before they stood up and walked numbly out of his office without a word of good bye. Slowly they walked down the steps and into the corridor. They stood there a moment before the thin wall that was keeping Paige together broke apart and she fell into Harry's arms crying. Harry pulled her in tightly and held on to her for dear life as tears fell down his face. They cried together until they both had no more tears to shed and then they just stood there, so glad they were not alone.

Finally Harry pulled back and looked slightly down at Paige. He was amazed to have her in his family. For so long he felt alone, and when Sirius had died, he had thought he would never find a real family again. But here, he had a cousin, almost a sister of sorts. Another thought of gratitude past through his head, that for the first time there was someone else who knew exactly how it felt to be destined to do something you didn't want to do. He was sorry that she had to go through this much pain, but he was also happy to have her.

Paige, on the other hand, was scared out of her mind with all that she had learned. Not only had her mother lied to her all these years, but she was suppose to become some Dark evil witch that would help kill and torture others. She was glad that Harry was here with her; it was nice to know that she wouldn't be alone in all this. She would have someone she could tell everything to and she would have a friend more like family that she could completely trust. She was saddened, however, that she would never meet her father. She had never known the man, but it was like she had found a piece of herself and just as quickly that piece was destroyed.

Sighing, she looked up at Harry, whose eyes were as red as she suspected her own were, and asked, "Do you think we have to go back to class?" hoping he tell her no.

"No I don't think any of them could expect that from us. Why don't you come back with me to Gryffindor tower and I'll tell you all I know of our family while we rest for a bit?" he answered.

"Ok, that sounds nice," Paige said.

Pulling apart, they continued to hold hands as they walked toward Gryffindor tower and toward their unimaginable future.


	6. Chapter 6

Slytherin Princess Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If this were mine, I'd be a whole lot richer.

Rating: PG for this chapter

Pairing: Paige/Draco

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but the story is growing into something

totally different from what I had planned out so bear with me. Betaed by living4theblue.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Harry was nervous. Mrs. Black had arrived and was waiting for him and Paige

in Dumbledore's office. He wasn't really all that sure how he felt about the

woman. On one hand, she was family and all family should get the benefit of

the doubt. On the other hand, she had never even tried to find out what had

happened to Sirius. How could you totally disregard the well-being of

someone if you truly loved them? Harry kept these kind of thoughts to

himself, however, since he didn't want to upset Paige any more than she

already was.

Suddenly Paige stopped and Harry turned to see what the matter was. Paige

looked at him with a determined look in her eye before speaking. "I won't

go!" she said heatedly. "I refuse to go back there and be told that more of

my life was lies, by the women who's been telling them to me all these

years."

Harry watched as Paige's anger quickly fell into sorrow. "How could she? How

could she not tell me that my real father was truly some man off in England?

A man who was risking his life for my own. Why in all these years did she

not even once tell me the truth about who I really am? How

could she be so heartless?" Tears ran down her face as she began to sob.

"I will not speak to her! I won't even go and listen her. I've had enough of

her lies," she half-screamed, half-cried as she broke down, no longer able

to hold herself together. Harry, being unable to just stand and watch her

cry more, moved forward and pulled her into a hug.

"It will get better, I promise. You might not think so now, but one day you'll

be able to forgive her for what she's done," he said while rubbing slow

circles on her back.

"I won't go," she sobbed again.

"Shhh. It's alright, you don't have to. I think I know somewhere to go that

no one will think to look for a while," he told her.

After a few minutes, Paige was able to stand on her own again and wipe away

her tears. Slowly, she nodded her head and followed Harry, hoping that he

was right and no one would think to look for them where ever they were

going.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Paige smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever when she

realized where they were going. She turned to Harry and grinned. "You're

right. They would never believe that you would come down here willingly."

Harry shrugged. "Well, at least they won't look for us down here,"he said

before stopping and knocking on the door to Snape's office.

There was a moment's pause before it was thrown open by none other than

Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco sneered. Harry was about to snap

back at him when Paige pushed Harry aside.

"Hello, Draco. We hope that we're not a bother, but we were hoping to hide

out here for a while. My mother is here, you see, and Harry's helping me by

finding a place that she won't think to look for me," Paige said.

Draco smiled at her and nodded them in before shutting the door. "It's

alright. You're no bother at all. I'm just working on some advanced potion

lessons that Snape gave me while he's teaching a class."

Paige gave him a grateful look before settling down in one of the

overstuffed chairs in the corner. Looking around her, she noticed that the

room was much more comfy than she had imagined Professor Snape's office.

Along the back wall was shelf upon shelf of books. In front of the shelves

was a desk, and near the front of the room a cauldron set up. Beyond all

this, there were a number of overstuffed chairs randomly placed around the

room, making it seem as if Professor Snape like to have options on where to

sit.

They sat in silence as Draco continued to work and Harry and Paige were

trapped in thought until the door to Snape's office was thrown open and

Snape himself walked in.

"It seems the number of students in my office has tripled since the last

time I was here," he said acidly, glaring at Harry.

"It's my fault, Professor. We were trying to stay out of my mother's way.

She's here seeing Professor Dumbledore," Paige said hoping he wouldn't be

too angry with them.

"Ahh yes, Miss Black. I had been informed of the happenings of this

afternoon," Snape said, sounding oddly compassionate. "And while I assure

you that I cannot condone avoiding the head master, I can understand your

reasons for not wanting to see your mother at this point. For that reason I

will allow you and Mr. Potter to stay here as long as you wish so long as

you get back to your dorms before curfew."

"Yes sir we will. Thank you,"she said, smiling widely at him.

"Don't get the wrong impression, Miss Black. There was never any love lost

between your father and I. But your mother is a good woman whom I always

did like. And I always see that those in my house are taken care of," Snape

responded quickly.

Paige nodded her understanding and returned to her inner turmoil. She was

surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see

Professor Snape offering her a book.

"Here. Take this; it will help get your mind off of recent events," he

said, before turning and moving to sit at his desk.

Paige looked down to see that it was a old potions book. Sighing, she opened

the cover and tried to immerse herself in the pages.


End file.
